fazbear_entertainment_incfandomcom-20200215-history
The Puppet
The Puppet also known as the Marionette 'is an animatronic puppet from the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. It first debuts in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Physical Appearance The Puppet has a white face (which looks like a mask) with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jumpscare and a small in-game cutscene, in which it gains small, white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker. Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin, long neck. It has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and according to one of the hallucinations in which it appears, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, the Puppet's body has a rusty looking brown cooler covering its entire body, head downwards. Its mask is also scratched, especially on the cheeks and lips. Personality The Puppet was originally an inanimate object, and therefore had no personality of its own, until it was seemingly possessed by the spirit of Henry's daughter, as evident by the Completion ending of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. As it is confirmed to speak in Ultimate Custom Night, the spirit possessing the Puppet is seemingly vengeful and sadistic and claims to be very aware; even Phone Guy states that it is "always thinking". Despite this, the Puppet seemingly harbors no resentment against anyone it deems a threat, though it does display sadistic tendencies, especially towards the player character in Ultimate Custom Night, such as comparing "Seeing them powerless" to music. It is also protective of the "Others", possibly referring to the other children murdered by William Afton, who now possess the animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy, although it also claims they are "like animals" (incapable of thinking for themselves). It talks to the player with familiarity, mentioning that it is no longer afraid of them, suggesting that the player is someone who used to be feared by the Puppet. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The Puppet is located in the Prize Corner and will only appear if the Music Box is left unwound for too long. Phone Guy mentions that the night guard needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where they attempt to find sources of noise or potential customers. The source, in this case, is the Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital to keep the Puppet at bay; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and will attack the night guard, ignoring the Freddy Fazbear Head, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that there is only one piece of the counter left before the music nears its end. It then blinks red when the timer has run out, meaning the music is about to end, and the Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, action must be taken immediately, or the player will be completely helpless against the Puppet. It was previously thought that once the timer ran out, there was no way to stop the Puppet, but this is not true. Since the Puppet will not move while the light is on it, it is possible to hold the light on the Puppet and wind the Music Box, keeping it there as long as the Music Box is still wound. If the Puppet is caught in its first stage of exiting the box, the player still has one last chance to stop the Puppet in its tracks and prevent it from reaching the second stage. The player must still treat this as a normal Music Box rewinding, as the other animatronics can still attack the night guard. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Puppet will still make its way towards the Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Withered Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the night guard, even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way of surviving at this point is making it to 6 AM. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find the Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Main Hall camera, in at least three different nearly-visible images as a hallucination. Depending on the night, it will take anywhere from as long as 2 minutes to as little as 6 seconds to reach the Office. This is mainly demonstrated by the Custom Night where its attack time is based on other animatronics' A.I.s. The Puppet also appeared in the fourth cutscene from the end-of-night series of dreams that took place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from the first ''Five Nights at Freddy's game. It will copy the player's movements until the cutscene ends, ending up as a black screen with the "'''it's me" text from the bottom left. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The Puppet returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as one of the attractions in Fazbear's Fright. Along with Chica, it can be seen next to a doorway from the right side at CAM 08. Its appearance does not affect gameplay, and it is only present for aesthetic purposes. Rather than appearing as itself, the Puppet's role is majorly replaced with its phantom counterpart Phantom Puppet. For the Phantom Puppet, not much can be seen about it, as only its head is shown. The Puppet lacks a body entirely and the back of its head which makes it partly empty. Although sometimes on CAM 08, the player can see the real Puppet, with the same design from the second game, real enough to see its reflection until it is actually revealed to be Phantom Puppet after lowering the Monitor down. Perhaps the Puppet's only notable appearance in the game is in the minigame "Happiest Day". In this minigame (which can be accessed on any night by double-clicking the drawing of The Puppet on the right wall of CAM 03), the player plays as the Puppet and is only capable of walking left and right. Walking right, the player will pass by several children wearing animal masks (appearing to resemble Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Mr. Hippo, and Orville Elephant, along with a fifth unknown blue character), and on the very far right, a crying child can be found next to a table. Also next to the table are several children wearing gray masks (the number of children present being the same as the number of children unlocked from previous minigames). If the player has not completed all the Cake Endings from all previous minigames, the only exit will be via the Exit door to the far left. However, once the player has completed all other Cake Endings, they will then find four children wearing masks of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to the left of the table (in place of the children previously wearing gray masks). Touching the table will place a cake on it, and the crying child will now have on a Golden Freddy mask. All five children will disappear, as well as the player character, leaving their six masks lying on the ground. The six balloons previously seen in the room will now float up towards the room barrier, and the game will abruptly end. Upon completion of this minigame and getting the Cake Ending, the player will be rewarded with a third star on the main menu screen, and completing Night 5 will now give the player the "Good Ending". The giant figure in the background of "Mangle's Quest" minigame bears some resemblance to the Puppet, although it serves no function and is only part of the background. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Although the original Puppet doesn't appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, its nightmarish incarnation, Nightmarionne, replaces Nightmare in the Halloween Edition of the game. In addition, the music of the original Puppet's music box plays throughout Nightmarionne's presence. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator The Puppet returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. It appears in the minigame for the Security Puppet item, and is also trapped inside Lefty. Should the player buy the Security Puppet item from the Catalog and place it in The Pizzeria, they can play test it as a minigame. During the game, the player is tasked with stopping a child with a green security bracelet from leaving the restaurant. The Puppet will hide in their box and occasionally peek out to observe the children. It can leave its box and wander around with player input as well, though making contact with any wrong child will end the minigame. During the usual iteration of the minigame, the child will never appear and no Faz Score or money will be awarded to the player. However, should the player play test the game enough times, a special version of the game will play out. This is required for the Lorekeeper certificate. Ultimate Custom Night The Puppet, alongside its nightmare counterpart and the animatronic it's inside of, also appears in the Ultimate Custom Night. Like in the second game, The Puppet resides in its music box, now located in the Kitchen. The player needs to wind up the music box to keep it tamed. However, if they neglect its music box, the Puppet will escape and proceed to eventually attack the player. it cannot be put back into its music box, and the ventilation system will start draining much faster, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. If the Global Music Box is activated, the music box will automatically wind itself up along with soothing other audio based animatronics, but this puts a substantial drain on the player's power supply. The challenges in which the Puppet is present are as follows: * Pay Attention 1 * Pay Attention 2 * Creepy Crawlies 1 * Creepy Crawlies 2 * Old Friends * Chaos 1 * Chaos 2 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted The Puppet returns in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. It appears in the FNAF 2 levels, where its behavior remains the same: the player must wind the music box to keep it at bay. Failure to do so results in the one seeing the Puppet walking down the hallway and the power seeming to go out. Then the Puppet will attack the player. Category:Characters